Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head comprising a center of gravity height adjustability assembly.
Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses various designs with center of gravity adjustments to improve golf club performance, but fails to provide designs that efficiently alter center of gravity parameters while at the same time contributing to an improved impact event with the golf ball.
The United States Golf Association (USGA) has increasingly limited the performance innovations of golf clubs, particularly drivers. Recently, the USGA has limited the volume, dimensions of the head, such as length, width, and height, face compliance, inertia of driver heads and overall club length. Current methods previously used to improve the performance of a driver have been curtailed by limitations on design parameters set by the USGA. An area of driver performance improvement that exists, as of this date, is the potential to adjust the height of the center of gravity. A change in height of the center of gravity changes the amount of backspin provided with a given impact. A higher center of gravity increases spin, while a lower center of gravity decreases spin.
The recent past has shown that driver designs have trended to include characteristics to increase the driver's inertia values to help off-center hits go farther and straighter. Driver designs have also recently included larger faces, which may help the driver deliver better feeling shots as well as shots that have higher ball speeds if hit away from the face center. However, these recent trends may also be detrimental to the driver's performance due to the head speed reductions that these design features introduce due to the larger geometries. The design of the present invention allows for the higher inertias and robust face design of current drivers while at the same time providing center of gravity is adjustability.